onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bentham
__TOC__ Mr. 2 Bon Clay, as he is known by in Baroque Works, is an "okama" (a Japanese slang term for a homosexual) SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.18 - Chapter 161, Mr. 2's name explained. . Appearence All Baroque Works agents bear their numbers somewhere on their body or clothing. Mr. 2 Bon Clay's number 2 is seen in the form of his swans, which are posed into a shape resembling number "2". Statistics *''Japanese Name'': Mr.2 ボン・クレー *''Romanized Name'': Misutā Tsū Bon Kurē *''English Name'': Mr. 2 Bon Clay *''Current occupation'': *''Affiliations'': Baroque Works *''Japanese VA'': Kazuki Yao *''English VA'': *''First Appearence'': Manga Chapter #129; Anime Episode #78 *''Lastest Appearence'': *''Fighting Style'': Okama Kenpo (Ballet/Dancer Kenpo in the japanese anime. Crazy Karate in the english dub) *''Devil Fruit'': Mane Mane no Mi :*''Meaning'': "Mane" means "imitation" or "mimicry." :*''English Name'': Copy Copy Fruit :*''Type'': Paramecia :*''Effect'': Allows the user to turn into anyone he or she has touched.When the user changes, he also imitates the copied persons flexibility, strength, etc. and can switch back to his normal state by touching his face with his left hand. *''Bounty'': 32,000,000 Beli Personality He has a flamboyant attitude which includes singing and dancing. He is extraordinarily tall, which plays into his particular style of fighting. He calls his martial art style "Okama Kenpo" in the manga, "Ballet/Dancer Kenpo" in the Japanese anime, and "Crazy Karate" in the English anime. He is also given an ebonic accent in the English dub of the anime, while the original Japanese voice is somewhat nasal and petulant. Mr. 2 Bon Clay, is the only Officer Agent in the Baroque Works megastructure without a female partner. This stems from the fact that he is an okama, and thus, serves as his own female. His original song from the One Piece Character Song Carnival CD is 'Oh come my way', which can be aurally interpreted as 'Okama Way' (in fact, he says both "oh come my way" and "okama way" while singing during his trip to the Spider's Cafe), which means 'Transvestite Way'. Because of this he receives two names: a male name with a number, and a female name with a holiday. "Bon Clay" or Bonkurei is celebrated in Japan on either July 15 or August 15 because of the use of a lunar calendar. It is a Buddhist celebration found on the last day of the Bon festival, honouring the dead. Lanterns are lit, and the Bon-Odori is traditionally danced. Oddly, he addresses Luffy's crew by a key part of their appearance, followed by (Even though it is meant for a female childish aspect) "chan" (i.e.: Luffy, Straw-Chan, Usopp, Nose-Chan, etc.). He also addresses Crocodile as "Zero-chan", even after learning his identity. Abilities and Powers While having a Devil Fruit, Bon Clay mostly relies on a unique martial arts style known as Okama Kenpo (Ballet/Dancer Kenpo in the Japanese anime, Crazy Karate in the english dub), which combines kicks and sometimes punches with his ballerina style. Weapons Attacks Devil Fruit *'Mane Mane Memory / (Clone Clone Memory)': Bon Clay transforms into somebody he has physically touched, taking on their properties including strength and form. *'Mane Mane Montage / (Clone Clone Montage)': Bon Clay makes a new face by using different parts from his memory of faces. In this case, he makes what he considers the world's funniest face using 90% of his own face and Usopp's nose. It is suppose to incapacitate the enemy with laughter. History Past Story Present Story The Straw Hats first meet up with Bon Clay on their way to return Princess Vivi to the desert kingdom of Alabasta. His antics immediately amused them, and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fell head over heels for his ability. Bon Clay ate the Devil Fruit, Mane Mane no Mi (マネマネの実 Clone Clone Fruit) which allows him to transform into an exact copy of anyone he has touched. Although the series generally only features these powers copying the face of the person, his powers apparently also copy the body: To Nami's dismay, he once transformed into her and allowed Luffy, Chopper and Usopp to view her breasts. She responded by punching his skull inwards. Bon Clay later discovers that his friends are really the enemies of his boss, Crocodile, thus forcing him to combat them. In the capital Alubarna, Bon Clay and Sanji have a very intense battle. Just as Sanji looks set to be the victor, Bon Clay discovers Sanji's weakness: Nami. He impersonates her, using her form to drive Sanji into a crazy fanboyish state which allows him to even the playing field. Eventually, Sanji realizes that Bon Clay must revert to his own form to unleash his stronger attacks. He takes advantage of this and forces Bon Clay to revert to his form so that he can pummel him. The ball is in Sanji's court yet again until Bon Clay pulls his iron tipped swans from his shoulders and puts them onto his shoes. With the swans on his shoes, his kicks are strong as a rifle shot and can reach further. This creates more problems for Sanji, and the playing field is even once more. But eventually, Sanji manages to defeat Bon Clay. When the Straw Hats prepare to leave Alabasta after liberating it from the tyrant warlord Crocodile, Bon Clay calls them up on a Den Den Mushi (a snail phone) and tells Luffy that he has their ship. He hid it from the marines docked in the harbour (Smoker, Hina, Jango, Ironfist Fullbody, Tashigi, etc.) and exclaims that he did it because they are friends. Now that he is no longer a member of Baroque Works (and a pawn of Crocodile), he wants to be a close friend, perhaps even a shipmate. As the Straw Hats and Bon Clay leave Alabasta on the Going Merry, Hina, Jango and Ironfist Fullbody attack. Bon Clay comes up with a plan that would allow them to escape. He and his own shipmates impersonate the Straw Hats, thus luring Hina's squadron to them. This allows the Going Merry to escape as Bon Clay stays behind with his crew, boarding Marine ships and unleashing hell upon them, after his famous speech of friendship and humanity. As the Going Merry draws further away, Luffy exclaims that he will never forget Bon Clay and his crew, their friends. Current Events (Spoilers) Bon Clay was captured by Hina. But according to chapter 372 of the manga, Bon Clay has escaped from prison with a 32,000,000 beli bounty on his head. And recently has reappeared in the manga during "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" chapter title pages sporting a more refined look than his ballerina outfit. Later on he had challenged Hina to a rematch, in an attempt to save Miss Valentine from execution. After Miss Goldenweek, Miss Valentine, and Mr. 5 breaks out Mr. 4, Miss Doublefinger, Miss Merry Christmas, and Lassou, Mr. 2 is seen tied to Mr. 3 and thrown in jail with Mr. 0 (Crocodile) and Mr. 1 (Das Bones) so it can be assumed that Hina defeated Mr. 2. How she caught Mr. 3 is something that we shall never know, unless this mini chapter arc is animated. Major Battles *Bon Kurei vs. Sanji *Bon Kurei vs. Hina (Alabasta Sea) *Bon Kurei vs. Hina (Rematch, disguised as Mr.3) Translation and Dubbing Issues During the Meet Baroque Works Mini title page arc, Mr. 2's wanted posters are shown with the words "Bon Kurei" written on them, but his name is shown as Bon Clay in the One Piece video games. Most fans also say his name is Bon Clay, mostly due to the way the anime pronounces the name. 4Kids also choose to stick with Bon Clay over Bon Kurei. Trivia *According to Bon Clay, Usopp has the world's funniest nose. *In One Piece Grand Battle!, Mr.2 is a hidden secret character and is unlockable by fulfilling numerous obligations within the game, or by entering a code. *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Bon Clay is ranked the 21st most popular character in One Piece. Related Articles *Baroque Works References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Villains Category:Grand Line Characters